


Easily Distracted

by flickawhip



Category: Home Fires (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>Erica is distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Distracted

The cursing that echoes across the room is rewarded with instant attention, although it is clear Erica had been distracted by the mere presence of Steph and Mim, her ‘wives’ as she now jokingly called them, she is still highly embarrassed by the state of the vegetables. Her flush rises further at the burnt edges of the meat. 

Before either woman can stop her, she has tipped the entire thing into the bin, Mim sighing softly even as she retrieves a fresh plate of meat from the fridge, glad she had thought to bring a spare when she came home. Steph smiles slightly even as she heads out to gather fresh vegetables. This time Mim takes over the preparation of the meat, Steph arranging the vegetables before they set them to cook. 

Neither of them leaves the kitchen, Steph noting the near tears of anger in Erica’s eyes and moving to pull her close, wrapping her arm around Erica’s waist even as she brushes away tears from her cheeks. Miriam moves to join them, curling an arm around Steph even as she moves to squeeze Erica’s hand gently. 

They stand there as they wait for the dinner to finish cooking, both Mim and Steph aware they would need to keep a watch over Erica later, as the woman would more than likely insist she wash up, even if she was a little easily distracted and clearly not quite feeling herself.


End file.
